haunted church
by amanda1979
Summary: When Sam and Dean go to investigate what they think is a standard haunting, it turns out they're wrong and Castiel ends up thniking he's the doctor and the real Doctor shows up with Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Sam, Dean and Castiel entered the church building.

"So what's the deal here?" Dean questioned "I mean a church been haunted, how does that even happen?"

"Some of the older church goers say the newer building at the back of the church was built over a plot of graves" Sam explained

"So instead of letting them rest in peace someone built an extension right over their final resting place and now these poor people have to listen to songs of praise going on right above them every week?" Dean asked

"Pretty much" Sam agreed

"So why are you here Cas? It just a standard haunting, nothing we haven't dealt with before"

The three of them made their way through the old building towards the new building

"This is nothing like you've ever dealt with before Dean" Castiel replied seriously "Have you any idea how much can go wrong if a haunting occurs for too long in a church?"

"No" Dean admitted "how long ago did the build the extension?"

"Ten years ago" Castiel told him

"And this is bad, isn't it?" Sam asked

"Yes you must be prepared"

"For what?" dean asked the angel.

Before he could respond a rumbling noise cane from the corner of the extension and Dean walked cautiously towards it. After only a few step and a light appeared to shine from somewhere in front of him but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. As the light began to grow brighter Sam ran forward and dragged his brother back. They both fell down as the whole church was engulfed in the blinding light.

Castiel tried to teleport away as the light flew straight at him but he was too late and hit him straight in the chest sending him flying across the room then the light began to fade until it vanished completely.

Sam and Dean stood up.

"Cas" Dean called out

"Over there" Sam pointed"

Dean rang towards him "Cas buddy are you alright?" he reached his friends side as Castiel began to come round.

Dean tried to help him stand up

"Maybe you shouldn't move him" Sam looked uncertain"

"Don't be silly Sam" Dean argued "you know Cas, he's strong for a nerdy dude with wings"

"What?" Castiel looked at the brothers in confusion

"Sorry Cas" Dean apologised "do you find the term nerd offensive?"

"Cas?" he looked even more confused "who's Cas"

The Winchester brothers looked at each other and then back as Castiel

"Oh I know this" Sam said "Jimmy?" he asked thinking that maybe Castiel had somehow been rejected from his human vessel Jimmy.

"Who's Jimmy" he asked.

"OK well I'm stumped" Dean admitted "who are Castiel or Jimmy?"

"Neither" he replied holding out his hand "I'm the Doctor and you are...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're the what?" Dean stared blankly at him

"The Doctor"

"Cas did you bump your head?"

"I'm not Cas; I told you I'm the doctor"

"What did you do with Castiel" Dean demanded.

"I didn't do anything" he held up his hands defensively "oh wait only one heart" he felt put his hand on his chest "You mean I'm human? When did that happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam looked at him trying to understand

There was a loud humming noise

"What the hell?" Dean demanded

"Don't worry, that's just my tardis?"

A blue police box appeared in the room and a pretty blond stepped out followed by a man dressed in a brown suit.

"Hello I'm the Doctor" the man said

"But I'm the Doctor" Castiel protested.

Dean looked at the blond hoping she would be able to explain "Don't look at me" she said with a British accent "We were just closing worm holes and then a kind of light shot out of the Doctor and then we ended up here"

"What's your name sweetheart?" Dean couldn't help smiling at her.

"That's Rose, she's my companion" The Doctor answered for her.

"I'm Dean" he introduced himself "and that's my brother Sam"

"Right like in that TV show?" Rose looked dubious

"What TV show?" Sam stepped forward

"Oh I don't know, I never really watch it" she thought hard "I think it was called Supernatural or something like that"

"Lady we're not part of any TV show" Dean snapped.

"Hey" Sam looked liked he'd just realised something "You're the TV show not us"

"Yeah right I'm in a TV show" Rose replied sarcastically.

"Dean remember? it's that British programme you were watching on my laptop last week?"

"Oh yeah Sammy, I remember now with the Time lord dude and the blue box, Doctor Who"

"See" Sam looked triumphant "You guys are the TV show not us"

"Children" the doctor exclaimed "Stop bickering, I know what's gong on here"

"Well do you mind telling me then because I have no friggin clue" Dean snapped

"Rose and I were in the tardis and when we were closing the last hole we got pulled in"

"Into a worm hole?" Dean looked sceptically at the doctor

"That doesn't explain why our friend" he pointed towards Castiel "thinks that he's you"

"Part of my sub conscious must gone into his head"

"Do you think this is what he meant when he said things can go wrong?" Sam asked his brother.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked "and where are we?"

"We're in a parallel world Rose" The Doctor said "and it seems that in this world there's a TV show about us, just like the fact that in your world there's a TV show about these people"

"Shut up" Rose in disbelief

"No really" The Doctor looked at her earnestly

"Well that's great" Dean didn't look impressed "So do you think that you could put our friend back to normal, we're in the middle of a case here"

"Sorry there's nothing I can do, but he'll most likely return to normal after we leave"

"So what's this case you're working on?" Rose asked

Dean filled her in on all the details while Sam watched as Castiel and the Doctor talked to each other. The Doctor seemed to enjoy the sound of his voice and it was uncanny the way he talked to Castiel. He seemed to be enjoying the conversation despite the fact that he was in a way talking to himself.

"We're all the same page now Sammy" dean stood beside him "yeah that is just freaky" he pointed towards Castiel and the doctor.

"So how we hunt a ghost?" Rose asked

"WE don't hunt a ghost" Dean replied Sam and I do that you and him" he pointed towards the real doctor "get back in that..."

"Tardis" Sam told him

""Yeah" Dean said "you get back in your Tardis and you leave.

"I'm afraid they can't leave just yet" Castiel said "They can't leave until the wormhole starts to close and that will only happen..." he began

"When we sort out this haunting" Sam guessed

"Exactly" Castiel said

"Well that's just great Cas...I mean Doctor" Dean said. He hated to admit it but he was actually missing Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well we have two options" Dean announced "Tomorrow's Sunday so we can wait until Monday morning and then come back with some serious power tools because we're going to have to get through the floor of this building to get to the graves"

"Why do you need to get to the graves?" Castiel asked

"To salt and burn the bodies?" Dean looked at him as if he should know

"Right I knew that, just testing"

"Oh so the spirits of the people buried under the church are causing the wormhole and preventing it from closing" The Doctor realised out loud

"No shit Sherlock" Dean responded.

"He means yes" Sam added

"What was the second option?" Rose asked

"Well Cas said, before your friend here invaded his head I mean, he said that this extension was built over the plot of graves over ten years ago"

"And you want me to take you back to before it was built" The Doctor stated

"Exactly" Dean agreed "it would make this whole thing a lot easier"

"To dig up bodies and burn them?" The Doctor looked at Dean accusingly

"That's the only way to stop or prevent this place from been haunted and in the long run it's better for the people buried here too, They've already endured years of unrest due to this place been built right their grave. We can change that so it never to happens" Sam reasoned

The Doctor looked uneasy "If I take you back. You do what you have to do but Rose and I don't want to be a part of it, then we bring you back here when its done and that should leave us just enough time to get back to our world before the wormhole completely closes for good"

"Deal" Dean agreed

"Right well I'll just need to repair a few problems in the Tardis, we experienced some damage when we came through the wormhole" he told them "I could use some help" he added looking at Castiel.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Dean asked Rose who was looking a little pale.

"You know something. I didn't think anything could surprise me anymore" she admitted "but you two do this all the time? hunting ghosts"

"Well not all the time" Dean reasoned "sometimes we hunt, werewolves, vampires or demons"

"In this world all that's real" Rose said "I mean I've seen a werewolf once but you two deal with this kind of thing all the time"

"Pretty much" Sam said

"If it makes you feel any better Godzilla's fake" Dean chipped in.

"Right everything's ready" The Doctor announced from the doorway of the Tardis

"Are you sure we'll all fit in there" Sam looked doubtful

"Oh" Rose grinned "you are going to love this"

"What the..." Sam began

"Yeah it's bigger on the inside Sammy" Dean told his brother.

"Is it?" The Doctor asked "Can't say I've ever noticed. He and Rose grinned at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night when they arrived at the church but instead on the extension they stepped out of the Tardis into a small graveyard.

"Welcome to the past Sammy" Dean said. It wasn't the first time either of them had been to the past but it was the first time they'd been there in a big blue box"

"We'd better get to work then" Sam replied "have you bought the shovels?"

"I thought you had them" Dean protested.

"Dean that's not funny..." Sam began before he realised that his brother wasn't joking.

"I gave them to Cas to hold" Dean answered.

They both turned to Castiel who looked clueless.

"Well he's going to be no use, he's not exactly himself right now" Sam said.

"So what now?" Rose asked

"We improvise" Dean replied "I mean there's got to be a shop somewhere round here that sells shovels"

"Dude there's about 10 graves here" Sam protested "even if we get shovels "We'll never be done by morning"

"What about if you had an extra pair of hands?" Rose asked

"Rose you're not digging up graves" the Doctor shook his head

Rose ignored him as she ran back into the Tardis and emerged five minutes later with three shovels "I knew I remembered seeing these in one of the back rooms" she said grinning

"The Doctor looked at Rose, shook his head and walked back into the Tardis

"Let's get started them" Rose said

"I want to marry that girl" Dean whispered to Sam

* * *

Between the three f them it took almost four hours to dig up the graves and salt and burn the bones then cover the graves back up

When they were finally done they slumped onto the floor exhausted.

"I could sleep for a week" Rose complained "every thing hurts"

"Give me a few minutes to get my breath back, and then just tell me what hurts and I'll rub in better" Dean managed to flash a cheeky grin at Rose despite been tired himself.

"Get a room you guys" Sam smiled at Deans cheesy chat up line.

""Oy!" the Doctor shouted from the doorway of the Tardis "no time for sitting around, the wormhole's starting to close"

Sam, Dean and Rose dragged themselves to their feet and piled back into the Tardis

They arrive back in the future.

"Well I guess this is it" Rose said as Castiel, Dean and Sam stepped out of the Tardis "It was really nice meeting you Dean" she smiled at him "you too Sam" she added.

"Oh yeah, I guess you go back to your world now" Dean tried to sound like he was OK with that

"Rose we've got to go" The doctor said urgently "the wormholes almost closed "we'll be stuck here if we don't leave"

"Coming" Rose glanced back at the Doctor "you could come with us" she said hopefully

"No I've got work to do here" Dean said

"OK" Rose said sadly as she turned to leave.

Seconds later she turned back to Dean and grabbed him catching off guard, she kissed him goodbye. Dean closed his eyes. When he opened them again she was gone and the Tardis hummed until it vanished.

Castiel looked confused "What's going on?" he asked.

"Makes a change for you to be asking us that" Dean said " Cas?"

"Yes"

"Just checking" Dean.

This only seemed to confuse him further.

As the three of them left the church Sam said to Dean "You weren't tempted?"

"By what?" Dean faked ignorance.

"To go with them?"

"Nah" Dean shook his head


End file.
